Like Nothing We've Ever Seen Before
by Megstiel's Daughter
Summary: Power comes in all shapes and forms-yet the Royals never realized how much power the first born daughter of the King's bastard really had. Now, after being taken to America and to her father, Magdalene Renard will be forced to prove just how powerful she truly is.
1. A Tree Grows

_**I don't own Grimm**_

* * *

"Soon the twig grew and quickly became a beautiful tree."

* * *

"How are your studies, Magdalene?" Her grandfather asked after he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

It was Sunday, which meant a late brunch with her grandfather for Magdalene Renard. He always made sure to visit her, at least, once a week. Magdalene knew that it wasn't for her benefit, however; he only did so to soothe his guilt for keeping her locked up in her castle. She never got angry about it, though she did get frustrated when she wasn't even allowed out of her room.

It had been almost twelve years since Magdalene had been out of her quarters; she had been eight years old and she had woken up early one morning to hand that her bedroom door was wide open. She had never been out of her bedroom before that- despite years of pleading to her uncle- so she immediately got up from her bed and went investigating like the characters in her favorite cartoons. Magdalene had made it down several floors and into the library before she was found by a guard who took her to her uncle. Her little excursion resulted in the firing of her nanny, a ban from watching cartoons and a very stern talking from her Uncle Eric about her safety. Of course, Magdalene had tried a few more time to get out since then, but none worked.

"Fine." She answered, poking at her crepes with her fork. "The semester's almost over, so I'll have nothing to do soon."

"You're birthday is coming up." He pointed out as if she didn't know. "Have you decided what you'd like this year?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Normally, she wasn't easily annoyed or bothered, but her grandfather's arrival set her on edge. "The same thing I ask for every year." Her grandfather sighed and gave her a look.

"Magda-"

"I'm not trying to go far." She began pleading her case immediately. "I just want to go to college- a real college. I would have guards with me the entire time and I'd come back every night." He said nothing. "Please."

"We've discussed this."

"No," Magdalena denied. "You've discussed this. Nothing has ever been discussed with me despite the fact that every decision you or Eric have ever made impacts me the most. I'm nineteen- almost twenty and I don't have a say on anything I do."

Her grandfather shook his head. "That is not true-"

"Isn't it?" She responded. "I'm told when to sleep, when to eat and what to eat. I'm told what to watch, what to listen to, who to listen to- Even my clothes are chosen for me and-" She stood up and began pulling off the light pink cardigan she wore. "If I have to wear one more cardigan, I am going to go crazy!" Throwing the sweater on the ground, Magdalene stopped her rant and looked to her grandfather, wondering what he'd do. He had never seen his granddaughter act the way she was. Calmly, he stood up before straightening his coat.

"When we tell you what to do, it is not to control you." He insisted. "Looking at it from your perspective, I can see how you might come to that conclusion and I understand."

Magdalene shook her head. "No, you don't." She denied. "You get to do whatever you want, whenever you want. I can't even open my bedroom window without setting off some sort of alarm- I wasn't even allowed to attend Uncle Eric's funeral! I'm a prisoner here!"

"No, you're not." Her grandfather argued immediately. "This is your home. You will never be a prisoner- not here."

Magdalene was quiet for a moment before she nodded. "Fine," She replied eventually. "You say I'm not a prisoner? Then prove it. I'm gonna ask you one question and your answer is gonna decided whether or not what you just said is true."

"Seems fair." He conceded. "What is your question?"

"Can I leave this room?" She asked and he didn't answer. He couldn't. "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Your grandfather seemed very upset when he left." Janine said as she remade Magdalene's already made bed. "Did something happen?"

It had been hours since her grandfather departed and Magdalene's days went back to how it normally did; She did the rest of her required reading for her college courses and then got an early start on a few of her projects before finally conceding to boredom. She had been ready to attempt escaping through her window again, much like she had when she was younger when Janine came in.

Magdalene sighed. "I'm tired of being a prisoner here, Janine...I feel like I'm being kept here for no reason other than the amusement of others." Since she was seated on the couch which faced the fireplace, Magdalene didn't notice when Janine stopped what she was doing with the comforter. "You and Grandfather are my only visitors." She sighed again. "I haven't even seen my parents- either of them since I was born. Have you?" No getting an answer, Magdalene looked over her shoulder to see Janine staring down at the comforter in deep though. "Janine," She called, but got nothing. "Janine!"

That brought her back. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Magdalene re-positioned herself so that she was on her knees and leaning against the top of the couch. "I asked if you've ever seen my parents." She repeated. "Are they out there?" She nodded to the door.

Janine sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, love. I've never met them." She lied. "They were before my time." Magdalene sighed and feel back on her thighs.

Janine remember the first time she had met Sean Renard; he had been a young boy- the same age as her at the time- and lived in the castle with his mother. She and Sean had been best friends as Janine was the only child around that didn't mind playing with the bastard child of the king- that and she barely anyone knew who his true father was. Janine had simply overheard her mother talking about how sad it was that Sean wasn't able to play with his own brother, Prince Eric

The last time Janine had seen him, they had been ten years old and Sean's mother- Elizabeth- had rushed into the room where they were playing and dragged Sean away without a word in explanation. It wasn't long before Janine was told that the Queen had learned of her husbands...indiscretions and wanted it 'handled'. Janine hadn't seen him since.

Until she had gotten a call from an American area code.

She had no idea how Sean had gotten her phone number, but she hadn't questioned it. He had asked her for the biggest favor that anyone could ask; that she help get Magdalene- his daughter- out of the castle.  
Well, more like he demanded. He sounded nothing like the boy that Janine had known and she had made it clear that she had no obligation to him or the royals, only to Magdalene.

"Would you like to meet them?" Janine asked and the teen raised an eyebrow. "Your mum and dad?"

At that Magdalene smiled. "Who wouldn't want to know where they come from?"

After fixing the bed she had deliberately messed up, Janine left Magdalene's quarters. Once the door was closed, she pulled her phone from the pocket in her jeans and found the contact that Sean had given her.

" _Ja_?" A voice asked. It was definitely not Sean's, but Janine was sure it was the number he gave her.

"Tell Sean Renard that I change my mind." She said quickly and quietly. "I'll do what he asks, but it happens tonight." Without waiting for a reply, Janine hung up before slipping her phone into her back pocket. She would do this; she would risk the life of her and the ones she loved for Magdalene. Janine just hoped that it was worth it.

* * *

Sighing yet again, Magdalene turned in her bed. She had been tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position for the past two hours, but she just couldn't fall asleep.

By now she was usually asleep due to the lack of things for her to do, but tonight...tonight she just couldn't and she had no idea why. There was something different in the air, something that was stopping her body from resting. Rolling her eyes, Magdalene pushed that thought from her mind; there was nothing different this night than there had been in the past. Her not being able to sleep was just, most likely, stress from her grandfather's visit.

Turning her body again, Magdalene bunched her pillow under her head before closing her eyes. She would go to sleep tonight; her grandfather already controlled what she did with her waking hours, she wouldn't allow him to stop her from sleeping too. However, that's when she heard the mechanical sounds of her door unlocking.

It wasn't uncommon for her to hear the sound of a key in a lock; Magdalene had amazing hearing as her room was normally a still, quiet place, but no one ever entered her room at night when she was supposed to be asleep.

Hearing the telltale _click_ just as the door was opened and light flooded in from the hallway. Sitting up, Magdalene pushed away her covers just as Janine entered and closed the door, encasing them in darkness once more.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked as Janine quickly made her way to the bed and put a rucksack on top. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? And what are you doing with that?"

"Keep your voice down." Janine whispered as she went to the closet and disappeared inside. She came out with a couple of pairs of pants and shirts. "No one can know you're up."

"Why?" She asked. "What's happening?"

"Don't question it and just do what I say." Janine ordered, dropping the clothing on the bed. "Now go get some things from the bathroom; toothbrush, toothpaste- necessities." Doing as she was told, Magdalene went to the bathroom. She didn't have to worry about turning that light as she normally kept it on.

Quickly grabbing what she needed, Magdalene returned to the room and went to put them in the bag. Her eyes widened when she saw what was at the bottom.

"Janine, what's happening?" She asked, feeling terrified and confused all at once as her friend stuffed the clothes in the bag, covering the stacks of money that lay inside. "I'm scared."

"Lene, everything will be fine." Janine assure her as she put the bathroom items inside the bag and closed it. "I don't have time to explain everything to you at the moment; just know that everything that happens is to protect you and get you to your father."

"My father?" Janine shushed her.

"Don't question it." She insisted. "Now, change into these." She handed the teen a bag that she hadn't noticed before. Inside was a gray sweat suit and a white tank top; clothes that her uncle never would have allowed her to wear.

Doing as she was told, Magdalene put on a pair of sneakers just before Janine gave her the bag and ushered her out of the room.

The hallways were dark- uncharacteristically dark; even when she was supposed to be in bed, Magdalene could see some kind of light coming into her bedroom from under the door. She immediately wondered who Janine was working with to get her out; someone had to have turned off the lights after she came into the room.

After going through multiple doors and down hidden stairwells, Magdalene found herself and Janine exiting out of the large front doors of the castle and into the gated area in front. Magdalene's eyes immediately went towards the guard she was was posted at the front gate, but Janine didn't seem to pay him any mind.

"Stop," She said, but Janine didn't. "He'll see u-" But she stopped when they got to where the guard who controlled the gate sat and he did nothing. He didn't yell, he didn't stop them, he simple tipped his hat down at her before pressing a button.

The gate began to open inwards and a car pulled up just as they were off the grounds.

"Well done." A man said as he got out of the back of the car. He was tall, maybe six feet with brown hair and eyes and light facial hair, Maggie had never seen him before, but to be fair she had only met several people before, three of which wouldn't speak to her. "I had my doubts about you getting the girl out."

"Well I did," Janine said. "And now I'll have to get myself out of the country before they realize she's gone. Do you have what you promised?" She asked and the man put his hand inside of his coat before pulling out a passport and a plane ticket.

"Three passports and tickets to Brazil." He said handing them over. "Do exactly as you were instructed and no one should be able to find you."

"Janine what's going on?" Magdalene asked looking up at the older woman who took her by the shoulders. "Who is he? Where is he taking me."

"He's a friend of your fathers." She said "He's going to take you to him." Janine continued. "You'll be leaving Austria as soon as possible."

"And go where?"

"America." Janine answered and Magdalene sucked in a breath.

"A-America?" She asked. "But I've never even left the grounds. I don't even have a passport."

"And you won't need one now." The man said. "Now get in the car, we have to get going." Magdalene looked back to Janine.

"I don't understand." She started. "Why now? Why, after all this time, does my father want me now?"

"Your father has always wanted you." Janice claimed. "You're going to see him now and he'll take care of you. He'll keep you safe and give you a life outside of that goddamn room."

"We have to go." The man said grasping Magdalene's arm as gently as he could. She let herself be pulled away from her caretaker before the man opened her door and she got inside of the car.

There were two other people in the car, both in the front seats. A woman, who was smaller than Magdalene, take away her protruding stomach, and a man with black hair and pointed ears. While he looked calm on the outside Magdalene could tell he was stressed and nervous.

The brown haired man shut her door before going around the back of the car and getting in the other side. Once he shut his door he tapped the man driving on the shoulder. "Go."

"Who's this?" The blonde woman asked looking back at Magdalene before looking to the brunette man.

"My name's Magdalene." The young girl said. The woman gave her an awkward smile before turning forward to look out of her window. Magdalene did the same. Sure she was in a car with three people she didn't know, on her way to a country she knew little about, but this was also the first time she had been away from the castle and with every second she was getting further and further.

Soon the fact that she had gotten no sleep began to catch up with her and Magdalene found herself beginning to nod off around the second hour of driving. She was just about to give up the fight and let her eyes close when the car stopped and someone shook her.

"Hey," A rough voice said and Magdalene woke up when she was shaken. She jumped awake to see the brunette man shaking her. "This is our stop."

Magdalene rubbed the sleep from her eyes and grabbed her bag before exiting the car.

The brunette man got out of the car and went around to open the door for the pregnant woman who looked at him in confusion. "What do you expect me to do?" She asked as Magdalene took a look at their surroundings. They were on a road surrounded by trees and nothing else. She couldn't help but feel a little worried about what the future held.

"Walk." He said simply and the woman got out of the car with a disbelieving look at the driver.

"Were are we?" Magdalene asked the woman as the brunette man talked to the black haired man in the car.

"In the middle of freaking nowhere." She answered as the brunette man stepped away from the car and it drove away.

"It's freezing." Magdalene said rubbing her arms through the thin hoodie of the sweat suit. The man took off his long scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"You'll warm up as we go." He said before heading into the trees. Magdalene looked at the blonde woman before they both turned to the line of trees and walked after the man.


	2. Old Times

_**I don't own Grimm**_

* * *

"In olden times, when wishing still helped..."

* * *

For hours they walked through the forest.

There was little commentary, other than the pregnant woman's- Adalind's- sounds of discomfort as she took heavy steps which upset her stomach and the man's- Meisner's- requests that both she and Magdalene walk faster. She tried to do what he said, but she didn't have much stamina. Luckily, only just before Magdalene felt it was time to ask for a break, Meisner announced they were at their designated location.

"This is it." He said and Magdalene looked up from watching her footsteps to see a small, dark cabin thirty or so feet in front of them. Just from the outside, she could tell no one had been inside in a very long time.

"Who lives here?" Adalind asked as they went towards it.

"No one," Meisner replied. "It's been in my family for a long time." Continuing up the undistinguished path, Meisner opened the creaky door, shining the light around as he stepped inside. Magdalene let Adalind go in first and closed the door once she was inside herself.

"I'm hungry." Adalind complained as she made her way over to the single bed. Magdalene put her stuff on the couch near the fireplace that Meisner inspected.

"I'll get us something to eat after I start a fire." He told them.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Adalind reminded. "How are you gonna-" She stopped when he held up in gun in explanation. "Oh..."

"There's some bedding in the trunk." He told them. Adalind went to get up, but Magdalene decided to help out.

"I'll get it."

"Thanks..." Going to the wooden trunk at the foot of the bed, Magdalene pulled out the sheets and pillows. Feeling awkward as she watched the teen make the bed, Adalind tried to make conversation. "So, why are you leaving Austria?"

"To see my father." Magdalene answered as Meisner began to start the fire. "He lives in Portland."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" Adalind asked. From his position knelt down in front of the fireplace, Meisner tried to listen in. He didn't actually know much about the girl. Sean had told him nothing other than him being her father.

"I've never met him." She replied as she smoothed out the flat sheet and went back to the trunk for the cover. "At least, not that I can remember. My Uncle Eric says that I saw him once as a baby, but I wouldn't know if he was lying or not."

"Eric was your uncle?" Adalind asked, disbelieving as the girl nodded. "But Eric only has one brother."

She nodded again. "My father." Adalind looked back at Meisner.

"She's Sean's daughter?" Meisner looked away without answering and went back to building the fire as Adalind turned back to the teen. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Magdalene answered. "You know my father?" Adalind's hand immediately went to her bulging stomach as she remembered what Sean had said.

 _'I believe the child you're carrying is mine, not Eric's.'_

"Yeah," Adalind nodded a bit as the room began to lighten and grow warmer, for Meisner had successfully started the fire. "You could say that."

* * *

Meisner left a few minutes later and Adalind found herself standing near the fire, trying to warm up, as she watched Magdalene brush her hair on the couch. She couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't know about Sean's child. Sure, they hadn't exactly been best friends, but Adalind's mother made it her business to know about the royals. She most certainly would have told Adalind if she knew about Sean having a child.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Magdalene asked suddenly and Adalind raised her eyebrows in confusion as her spontaneous question. "Your baby."

"Oh, um..." Adalind looked down at her stomach. "I don't know yet." She admitted, knowing there was no way she was going to tell Magdalene the truth. The truth was that she was planning to sell her baby to Stefania if it meant she could get her powers back so she hadn't wanted to know. Adalind had no idea if what she had done had restored her powers, but she was hoping.

"Do you and your husband have any names picked out?" Adalind shook her head as she lowered herself down onto the couch.

"I don't have a husband." She replied. Adalind noticed the teens awkwardness and her blue eyes went down to Magdalene's hands where she was twirling a small, thin object with her fingers. "What's that?" Magdalene's eyes immediately went to the object and she held it up to show it to Adalind. It was a thin, golden, oval shaped necklace pendant with an engraving of a fully grown tree with intricate roots.

"It's my necklace." Magdalene answered as she lowered it with a shake of her head. "It was my mothers." Adalind opened her mouth to ask a question, but stopped when the door opened and Meisner entered the cabin.

Meisner came back with three rabbits on a string slung over his shoulder. He didn't say anything as he closed the door and dropped the rabbits on the floor next to the fire and looked to the duo seated on the couch. Both looked to him, expecting him to say something, but he just squinted at them, trying to see what the shining object floating in the air between them was.

"Adalind are you doing that?" He asked suddenly and the blonde turned to see what he was looking at. Magdalena's pendant was hovering in the air between them.

"What are you looking at?" Magdalene turned to look at what the other two were watching, but when she turned her head, the pendant fell onto the between between her and Adalind. Meisner looked to Adalind who shook her head. She wasn't doing it, but she knew that there was a chance that it was her baby or even Magdalene. Adalind had been young when she first woged, so she supposed that Magdalene had already done so.

"Did you do th-" Adalind began, but Meisner quickly stood up and interrupted her thought.

"You must be tired." He said to the brunette teen. "Why don't you lie down? You can eat when you wake up."

Adalind had to keep her mouth shut for, what seemed like, hours, but was most likely only a few minutes, for the teen to fall asleep on the small couch near the fire. As soon as she heard the blonde's breathing even out, Adalind turned to Meisner who was cleaning the rabbits. "Why did you stop me from asking her?" She demanded. "I'm not gonna lie to her."

"You have a problem with lying now?" He asked and Adalind crossed her arms.

"She's just a kid." Adalind reminded him. "A sweet one at that- And she's my baby's sister. It just doesn't feel right to me; lying to her."

"It's for her own good." Meisner assured her. "Both Sean and her mother were Wesen. Sean, a Zauberbeist, her mother, a Hexenbeist, but Magdalene has yet to woge."

"She's nineteen." Adalind said. "How has she not woged yet?" Adalind had woged when she was only a child. Meisner shook his head.

"I won't pretend to know." He replied. "Sean thinks it because she's been sheltered her entire life. She's never known stress or had an experience to trigger it."

Adalind pulled her shoes off and looked away when she saw Meisner cut the rabbit open. "That's another thing," She said pulling off her coat. "Why isn't she living with him? Why is she living in Austria is with the royals?"

"You will have to ask Sean if you ever see him." He answered before they both lapsed into silence. Soon after skinning and gutting the other two rabbits, Meisner cooked them before he and Adalind ate.

The blonde was just settling herself under the extra cover Meisner had given her when she suddenly felt a sharp pain go through her body. "Ahh!" She sat up with a gasp and Meisner reached for his gun before he realized that it wasn't a cry of terror, but a cry of pain.

"What's happening?" He asked and Adalind looked over to him.

"The baby's coming." She told him as she was hit with another wave of pain. Adalind let out a screech so loud that it woke Magdalene, who nearly fell off of the couch she slept on.

"What's going on?" She asked as Meisner rushed over to the blonde and threw the covers away before pushing the sheets up.

"Adalind is having her baby." Adalind screamed again in agonizing pain as she threw her head back. She honestly didn't know what could be worth this much pain. "Come."

Slipping off the couch, Magdalene rushed over as Meisner threw the blanket off of Adalind and helped her out of her pants and underwear. "What do you want me to do?" Magdalene asked, not knowing where to go. "I don't know what to do. I've only read about these things in books and things like that!"

"Do not panic." Meisner ordered. "Take Adalind's hand."

"How is that going to help?" She demanded, but did as she was ordered and ran to the side of the bed before taking Adalind's hand in hers. She couldn't help, but let out a little noise of pain and Adalind squeezed. "God, you're strong for a pregnant woman!" Adalind let out another scream as another wave of pain hit her.

"I can't do this!" She cried, shaking her head. "It hurts too much! I can't do this!"

"Hey!" Adalind lifted her head and looked straight ahead where Meisner had pushed apart her knees and he looked her straight in the eye. "You can do this." He told her even though she shook her head.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can." Meisner repeated. "Just focus on breathing, c'mon." He said. "Breathe in..." He sucked in a large breath and watched as Adalind did the same. "Breath out." Meisner let out his breath and Adalind did too. "And again." He ordered. "In-" But he was cut off by another scream, but it hadn't come from Adalind.

Adalind had pulled Magdalene's hand to her mouth and bit down on it, inciting a scream from the blonde who tried to pull her hand away. "She bit me..." Magdalenelooked down at her hand where Adalind had managed to break the skin before looking to the blonde. "You bit me!"

"Magdalena, duck!" Meisner ordered and she did, just in time before a small tin cup and three books, that had been sitting on the bedside table, went flying past her head.

"What was that?" She demanded, but didn't get her answer, for Adalind let out another bloodcurdling scream.

"I see the head!" Meisner announced, looking under the sheet that covered the lower half of Adalind's body. "Keep pushing!"

"What else am I supposed to do!?" Adalind screamed before squeezing Magdalene's hand again and she squeezed back, hoping that it would lessen her own pain. "Oh my God, get it out of me!"

"Just a few more." Meisner instructed. "The head is out. You just need to push just a bit more."

Adalind screamed again as she pushed as squeezed Magdalene's hand as hard as she could. It hurt, but Magdalene made the reasonable deduction that Adalind's pain was worse at the moment.

A few screams later, the baby was finally out.

"It's a girl." Meisner said as Magdalene let go of Adalind's hand. He looked up, expected to see Adalind with either a happy, relieved or tired look on her face, but his eyes widened when he saw she was woged. "Magdalene," He said, pulling the teens eyes away from the baby in his arms. He needed to get her away from Adalind immediately; not because he was afraid Adalind would hurt her, but because Magdalene knew nothing about Wesen. "Can you go get the knife from the fire?" She nodded and moved away from Adalind, who's face was now back to normal. "Clean it first."

"I didn't mean to." Adalind whispered once Maggie was cleaning the knife. "I couldn't help it."

"I understand." He assured her. "Just try to keep the woging to a minimum." She nodded just as the teen came back with the knife and Meisner instructed her how to cut the umbilical cord.


	3. Doing Well

_**I don't own Grimm**_

* * *

"When people are too well off they always begin to long for something new."

* * *

"What about Gertrude?" Magdalene suggested and Adalind scrunched up her nose as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"She's not a Gertrude."

It had only been a day since Adalind had given birth and she still hadn't chosen a name for her- not for a lack of trying. She and Magdalene had spent hours trying to think of the name that would fit the small baby, but had yet to find one. At the moment, Meisner was got getting firewood

"Candice?" Magdalene asked and Adalind seemed to consider it before she shook her head.

"Candice is a nice enough name, but it only takes one person to call her Candy and then everyone will be calling her that." Adalind pointed out as she shifted in the bed. "And I don't want my daughter to grow up to be the slutty girl who does hand stuff for ten bucks and mouth stuff for twenty."

Magdalene's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what that means." Adalind looked at her, fully prepared to explained, but figured it'd be best to leave it alone.

"Never mind," Is what she said instead. Magdalene was quiet. "What about Magdalene?"

The girls eyes got a confused look in them. "You want to give her my name?" Adalind shook her head.

"No, I meant how'd you get the name Magdalene?" She asked. "How did your mother choose it?" It didn't escape Adalind's notice that Magdalene's hand went straight to her necklace as she thought before shaking her head.

"She didn't." Was the answer Adalind got. "I don't remember much about my mother, but I do remember that it wasn't what she called me. My grandfather gave me the name Magdalene when I first began living in the castle."

"What was your name before that?"

Magdalene thought for a moment, whether deciding on whether or not to tell Adalind she wasn't sure, but it was a few moments before she did answer.

"Elisabeth." She replied twisting her necklace. "My name was Elisabeth. My father gave me that name; after his mother." At the mention of Sean, Adalind tried not to seem to obvious with her questioning.

"Do you...know much about your father?" Magdalene shook her head.

"Only that he lives in America." She answered. "Grandfather doesn't talk about him much." Adalind was quiet for a few seconds, mentally debating on whether or not she should say what she was about to, but- in the end- decided that the young girl knowing more about her father wasn't such a bad thing.

"I know your dad," She said quickly, before she could talk herself out of it and Magdalene's eyes snapped to hers. "I used to work with him."

"Do you know him well?" Adalind's eyes drifted down to the bundle in her arms and she couldn't find it in her to lie. Luckily, she didn't have to because Magdalene seemed to realize what Adalind was saying without her even speaking. "You and my father are...together?"

"Uh...no." The blonde shook her head. "We weren't anything serious before I left for Austria. He's the one helping us get out of here, though."

"Are you coming to America with me?" Magdalene asked.

"...I'm not sure where we're going." Adalind admitted. "All I know is that your dad arranged for me and the baby to go somewhere safe...I doubt he even knows where we're going."

"...Does that mean I'm not going to see you again?" Magdalene asked and Adalind raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you are the first friend I've made outside of the castle- well, technically, my first friend ever. I loved Janine, but I know that she was just my nanny. Nothing more."

Adalind's heart couldn't help but break for the girl; she had spent almost her entire life locked up and she had nothing to show for it; not the hexenbiest powers she should have already come into, not a single person who truly loved and cared about her, and certainly nothing that had an semblance to the life a nineteen year old girl should have. Looking down at her own daughter, Adalind could help but be relieved that she had gotten out when she did. She couldn't imagine her baby having the life that Magdalene did.

"I don't think it'll come to that." Adalind decided and she saw Magdalene brighten, just a little bit. "If there's one thing that I know about Sean, it's that he loved his children and wants what's best for them. I can only assume that's why we're in a shack in the middle of nowhere." She glanced around at their surroundings. "I don't think he'll want to stay away from either of his daughters for too long. He'll find a way to get us back."

Magdalene shook her head. "You have so much faith in him."

"Yeah, well," Adalind shrugged. "I don't really have anyone else to give it to." She yawned and Magdalene stood up before holding out her arms. "What?"

"You're tired." She pointed out. "Give me the baby, you sleep."

Adalind looked at the teens thin arms warily. "Have you ever held a baby?"

"Have you?" Magdalene shot back and Adalind nodded.

"Touché." Carefully, Adalind handed the small bundle over to Magdalene. "Watch her head."

"Go to sleep." The younger girl replied sternly and Adalind did as she said. Magdalene wandered over to the couch and slowly sat down so she wouldn't wake the baby. It didn't matter though, when she looked down she saw the blue eyes of the small baby staring up at her. "Well, hello." Magdalene greeted, shifting the cover away from the baby's face. "I don't believe we've met yet; my name is Magdalene...I'm your older sister." The baby gurgled and Magdalene smiled, but it slowly faded away as the baby's eyes began glowing a bright purple color. Magdalene couldn't look away. "What...?"

"What have you done?!" She heard Meisner's angry voice ask as he rushed through the door, slamming it behind him. Adalind woke with a start, but Magdalene couldn't taker her eyes off of her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Adalind replied as she sat herself up.

"Your baby."

"My baby's over there." Meisner followed Adalind's line of sight to Magdalene who continued to stare, transfixed, into the glowing eyes of the small baby. He looked down at the baby he was sure had been in his arms, only to find a stack of wood. He looked back to Adalind. "But it's freezing in here; the fire went out and there's no wood left."

"I saw her." Meisner insisted. "I picked her up."

Adalind shook her head as Meisner took the wood over to the fireplace. "She's been here the entire time. None of us have left."

"I could hear her heartbeat." He told her and Adalind froze, remembering what the doctor had told her weeks ago.

 _"It sounds like a second heartbeat."_

"I swear, I was holding her in my arms." Meisner continued. "How is that possible?" Adalind was saved from answering when the fireplace suddenly lit itself. Her eyes wandered over to Magdalene and the baby- eyebrows furrowing when she realized that Magdalene had said nothing since Meisner came in. She hadn't even reacted to the slamming of the door. "Magdalene?" Adalind moved to get out of bed, but Meisner held his hands up, telling her to stay where she was. Cautiously, he slowly stepped closer to the young girl.

"Magdalene?" He called, but got no reply. "Magdalene," He was louder that time, but got nothing. "Magdalene!" At the loud volume of his voice, Magdalene's head snapped up, her eyes a burning electric blue. Meisner stepped forward to take the baby, but the fire blazed and got bigger; shooting fire towards Meisner, forcing him to fall.

"Magdalene!" Adalind yelled before woging. As high pitched and loudly as she could, Adalind screeched; the glass bursts from the window and both of the oil lamps shattered, but it had its desired effect.

Magdalene's eyes went back to their normal green and the fire died down. Adalind quickly relaxed and felt her face go back to normal just as Magdalene looked to her and then Meisner who was still on the ground. Her eyes scanned the room taking in the broken glass everywhere.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, in a voice so small she sounded like a child who had done something wrong. Adalind looked down to Meisner, silently asking him if she could and he gave her one short nod as he stood from the ground.

"I need to make a phone call." He told them before leaving out the door and Magdalene looked back to Adalind who slowly walked over and lowered herself down on the couch next to the teen.

"We need to have a talk."

* * *

"I'm a witch?" Magdalene asked after Adalind had finished.

They had spent the past hour talking. After what had happened with the fire, Adalind thought that she had no choice, but to tell Magdalene the truth about who she was- about what she was. She, however, couldn't answers every question asked. Despite the fact that Adalind knew the young woman came from a Hexenbiest mother and a half-Zauberbiest father, she was sure that Magdalene had to be something different. Something like her baby.

"Your dad will be able to tell you more." Adalind insisted as she laid her sleeping baby down on the bed. Magdalene was on the couch, attempting to go to sleep after everything she had been told. "But, yeah, you are sort of a witch. You can brew potions, and you can make things move with your mind-"

"Telekinesis." Magdalene mumbled and Adalind nodded. "I've never been able to do those things before."

"Meisner thinks it's because you never had something to trigger your Wesen side." The blonde said. "It usually happens when you have a rush of emotion. High enough that it could cause a breakdown if it happened to a normal person."

"You're a...a..."

"Hexenbiest."

"Right," Magdalene shifted where she lay. "You're a Hexenbiest too, right?"

Adalind nodded. "Right."

"So you can do all of this stuff, too?" Adalind nodded again. "Can my dad?"

Adalind sighed. "Your father is half Zauberbiest." She revealed. "If he were a full Zauberbiest he would be able to do a few of the things that we can, but he's only half. Your mother was a Hexenbiest- a powerful one from what I've been told. It'd make sense that you'd be a strong as her."

"But I could've hurt Meisner earlier." Magdalene pointed out as she propped herself up on her elbow. "I could hurt you! I could hurt your baby- my sister."

"You're not gonna hurt her." Adalind assured the teen. "Even if I wasn't here, I'm positive that she could protect herself."

* * *

"The fire got bigger?" Meisner nodded, even though Sean could not see him.

"And her eyes glowed blue." He added. "I'm sure that if Adalind wasn't here, I could've died. Do you have any idea what's happening because I don't think this is how a Hexenbiest comes into her powers."

"Her mother was powerful." Sean told him.

"How powerful?"

"Very." Sean answered. "Magdalene's mother was a Ca'Renior." Meisner's eyes widened. Even he, a human, had heard of the Ca'Renior's and what they had done for their powers so long ago.

"I thought the Ca'Renior's were a bedtime story Hexenbiests told their children at night to keep them out of trouble?"

"I thought so too." Sean replied. "But I've learned that almost anything is possible. I didn't know who her mother was in the beginning and she ran off after I found out. I knew that Magdalene would have inherited her power, I just never knew how much."

Meisner glanced back at the cabin. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get to the coordinates as soon as you can." Sean told him. "There'll be transportation waiting for you all tomorrow morning at seven."

"Alright." Meisner flipped his phone closed and shoved it into his pocket before turning back to the cabin and going inside. When he got through the door, he saw that Magdalene was sound asleep on the couch and Adalind sat on the bed with the baby in her arms. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Only a couple of minutes." Adalind told him. "I tried to tell her at much as I could, but I only know so much."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that much longer." Meisner assured her. "We leave in the morning . It'll take a few hours to get to the transportation Sean set up and we have to get there before seven."

"Do you think Viktor is gonna find us?"

"I don't know." Meisner shook his head. "But Sebastian can send him in our direction."

"I thought he and Sean were friends?"

"You'd be surprise how little friendship matters when your teeth are being pulled from your head." Adalind grimaced.

* * *

Only five or so hours later, Meisner was forced to pack the two women up and get them packed and out of the cabin. Considering Adalind had given birth only a few days ago, she was making good time, it was Magdalene who was the problem.

"We have to pick up our pace. Meisner insisted. Behind him, Magdelene was struggling to keep up as they climbed the steep hill.

"I can't go any faster." She panted, sounding close to passing out. Meisner knew that it wasn't her fault; with the small space she had to live in for most of her life, Magdalene had never gotten a chance to increase her stamina and now it was showing. He suddenly wondered if that hadn't been Prince Eric's goal; keeping his niece weak so she couldn't run away.

"You have to." Holding in her groan, Magdalene picked up her pace to match his, but screamed when her foot slipped and she went tumbling down the hill. "Magdalene!" The young girl grunted as she rolled down the hill, hitting every rock and sticking herself with every broken twig that she tumbled past before she finally hit a tree, resulting in a sickeningly loud snap that both Adalind and Meisner heard. "Keep going." He told Adalind before carefully rushing down the steep hill. Realizing that she was unconscious, Meisner simply picked up the young girl, being careful to mind her quickly bruising arm, before getting them both up the hill.

Managing to catch up to Adalind, as she hadn't gotten very far, they continued moving before they came upon the spot where Sebastian had dropped them off earlier in the week.

Leaning Magdalene against a tree, Meisner took out his gun. "What are you gonna do?" Adalind asked, eyeing the weapon.

"We need that car." Was all he said before starting forward. "Stay here."

Checking out the van first, Meisner saw that no one was in it before he moved to the small black car in front of it. He could see the outline of a figure through the rear windshield.

Slowly, he made his way around and, with his gun at the ready, pulled open the door to find a severely beaten and unconscious Sebastian who slowly woke as Meisner felt for a pulse. "We'll get you to a doctor." Meisner promised him, but Sebastian shook his head.

"No," He protested weakly. "You must go."

" _Bewegen Sie sich nicht!_ " A voice yelled, instructing him not to move and Meisner whirled around to see a guard- most likely Verrat- pointing a gun at him. " _Leg die Waffe nieder_." Knowing he was being ordered to put his gun down, Meisner raised his hands and did as he was told. The guard advanced forward, but didn't get far before he stopped and began coughing. Meisner went for his gun which still sat on the ground, but the guard yelled at him to stay still before coughing more. This time he began choking up blood as if it were water and his eyes began to bleed. Not a second later, he fell to the ground with his gun clattering down with him. Knowing that his sudden death had been nothing natural, Meisner looked around, expecting to find Adalind, only to be surprised when he found Magdalene standing on the other side of the car with her glowing blue eyes trained on the Verrat guard. Blinking a couple of times, Magdalene's eyes went back to normal before they found Meisner.

"What just happened?"

* * *

After using a shirt and a stick from the forest as a makeshift brace for Magdalene's arm, Sebastian decided to stay behind in order to give Meisner and the girls a head start if any Verrat agents circled back. After that, it was a two hour ride in awkward silence before the foursome finally found themselves at the coordinates that Sean had given Meisner.

"This is it?" Adalind asked, looking around for anything that could be used to get her, Magdalene, and the baby out of Austria.

"We're close." Meisner told her. "Our contact will be meeting us here."

"Then what?" Magdalene asked.

"Then they'll get all three of you to safety." He replied.

Adalind let out a soft scoff. "I'm starting to believe that's not even possible."

"The Resistance knows how important you all are." He informed them, looking from Magdalene to Adalind. "Sean doesn't cooperate unless he has Magdalene, and if Sean doesn't cooperate then he'll simply make you and your baby disappear and the Resistance will never get close to you. Whoever they send for you will be the best." Taking out the gun he had taken off of the Verrat guard, Meisner checked the clip before shoving it back into the handle of the handgun. "Stay here. I need to make sure it's safe."

"And if it isn't?"

"I won't leave until I know it is." He assured her before getting out of the car. Adalind watched Meisner until he disappeared into the trees. It was quiet for a few moments before Magdalene spoke from the backseat.

"Adalind?" The blonde turned around to see the teen leaning against the drivers side backdoor, her eyes downcast. "What happened to that man back there?"

"...I don't know." She answered honestly. "I didn't follow you."

"But I did it, right?" Magdalene asked. "I killed him?" Adalind didn't know what to tell her.

"No," Adalind lied, shaking her head. "You didn't kill him."

Magdalene scoffed. "You're lying to protect me." She realized, but said nothing more after that.

With the conversation over, Magdalene and Adalind sat in silence until they heard a loud soaring sound coming from the sky. Straining her neck to look out of the windshield, Adalind saw a large plane flying over head and dangerously low to the ground. She was sure that it was their ticket out of Austria.

Suddenly, both of the passenger side doors were opened and two men stood pointing guns at the two women inside. They nodded for them to get out.

"They're not here to help us, are they?" Magdalene asked before she was roughly pulled out of the car. "Get off of me!" She snatched her arm away and her eyes began to turn colors. One of the men pointed a gun at her in confusion, but Adalind grabbed Magdalene's hand, relieved that it was enough to top her power from taking over.

The two men led them into the forest to a van. Opening the back door, the two were ordered to get inside before their kidnappers realized that their getaway drivers were unconscious in the front seats. The man standing behind Magdalene and Adalind suddenly fell to the ground with blood pouring from his mouth. The remaining kidnapper pointed his gun at Magdalene, but never got the chance to pull the trigger before a knife was stabbed in her back.

Falling to the ground, a small figure pulled the knife out of the man's back before retreating to the other side of the van.

"Adalind!" The two heard Meisner yell and they turned to see their guard rushing towards them. He looked down at the dead bodies before his eyes flicked to Magdalene and then Adalind.

"It wasn't us." She assured him.

"I did." The figure said with a feminine voice as she came from around the van. Lowering her hood to reveal a face in its mid-fifties and curly reddish brown hair, the woman looked to Meisner. "I'll take it from here."

* * *

The woman, who had yet to give a name, lead them all the a clearing where the plane from early had touched down and was ready to go. It was now snowing and Magdalene couldn't help but be colder than she was before with only a scarf and her sweater to protect her from the wind.

After thanking Meisner for his help with a hug that he had hesitantly returned, Magdalene followed the woman to the pane, leaving Adalind to give Meisner her own goodbye.

"Did you hurt you arm?" The woman asked seeing the stick that was keeping Magdalene's arm straight.

"I think I broke it earlier." She replied. "But it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Let me see." Untying the shirt that kept the stick in place, Magdalene pulled up her sleeve to see that her arm was no longer bruised- nor did it hurt when she moved it. "I swear it was broken a few hours ago."

"I believe you." The woman assured her as Adalind finally boarded the plane. "Strap in." She instructed Magdalene, helping Adalind with her straps as she held her child in her arms. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."


End file.
